A new start
by MyComingOut
Summary: It's been seven years since Seth walked away from his childhood lover and relocated upstate. Now Seth's decision to move back to his childhood home brings old friends and lover back into his life. How will Dean react with he finds out Seth is back in town and he isn't alone. Mentions of MPREG and rated M for further references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all so I decided to start another story and I really hope you like it. Feel free to tell me how it is.**

 **...**

It's been a few days since Seth's moved into his new home. He was a little nervous about moving back home but he could no longer afford living upstate. He's been afraid to leave the house though, afraid that he'd run into someone from his past, mainly Dean. It was Tuesday morning and Seth found himself sitting in front of the TV surround by unpacked boxes and bags. He slightly jumped when there was a knock at the door. Getting up he peeked through the peephole and smiled. As soon as he opened the door Becky jumped into his arms. He just hugged her tightly back. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too." Pulling back she slapped Seth on the arm. "Where the hell have you been, seven years Seth?"

"I know I'm sorry." Seth says closing the door.

"What happened?" Becky asked sitting on the couch. "Why did you leave?"

 **Seth spent the next half hour telling Becky everything that happened.**

Becky couldn't believe she was looking at a seven year old spitting image of Dean. "What's his name?"

"Tyler...Tyler James Ambrose." Seth smiled. "I'm so glad that you're here Becky." Becky and Seth had been BFF's since middle school and when he came back she was the first person he called.

"Me too." Becky sat the picture back on the table and sat back.

Seth looked down and played with his fingers. "So...what happened to the other guys...I mean did you stay in contact?"

"Yeah." Becky says. "Roman, Dean, Randy and I actually all live together and they're still the immature, goofball they've always been. Plus Roman and Randy have been dating for almost three years now."

"You're kidding, I mean we always knew they liked eachother but I never thought they would do anything about it." Seth says.

"I know me either but Roman stepped up and finally asked him out, its crazy."

Seth smiled slightly. "What about Dean...has he-"

"He hasn't." She says. "He keeps saying that he's okay but you leaving really messed him up." She glanced at the picture.

"I was scared." Seth says. "The day I found out I was pregnant we got into this huge fight and I just panicked. He didn't want a baby, he didn't want a family."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he said it all the time!" Seth yelled. "You guys always laughed because you thought he was joking but he wasn't. You know how he can be something's."

Becky frowned and was about to respond but stopped when she heard a small voice. Looking towards the hallway she saw a sleepy seven years old in TMNT pj's rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy, come here." Seth says picking him up. "This is daddy's friend Becky, can you say hi."

"Hi." Replied Tyler before tucking his head in the crook of Seth's neck.

Becky chuckled. "Hi." She then looked around. "So I'm free all day, do you need any help unpacking?"

Another two hours had passed and Tyler was sitting in the livingroom watching Disney while Becky chatted with Seth in the kitchen.

"So what happens now?" Asked Becky.

"Well first I want to get settled in and get him into school." Seth says. "I'm not sure how to even approach this with Dean. Can you keep this between us for a while...just until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Of course I can." Becky then looked at her watch. "Crap I gotta go but if you ever need anything just call me, okay."

Seth smiled. "Thanks Becky, I know I can always count on you."

Becky smiled and picked up the recent picture of Seth and Tyler. "And thanks for letting me keep this."

"I have a million of them anyway." After walking her out Seth sat in the living room with Tyler. "So buddy are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Replied Tyler not looking away from the TV.

He just smiled.

 **...**

 **Meanwhile...**

Roman entered his three bedroom apartment and frowned when he saw Dean passed out on the couch. Sitting his bad down he walks over and picks up the empty bottles. Dean had never drank before but after Seth left that's all he did. Picking him up he threw him over his shoulder and carried him to his room. When he got back upfront Randy was just coming in. "Hey."

Randy smiled. "Hey, how was work?"

Roman shrugged and walked over to the couch. "Same old same old." He was a elementary school gym teacher. It was a temporarily job until he finds another one though. When Randy sat down he turned on the TV.

"Where's Dean?"

"He was passed out when I got here so I put him too bed." Roman sighed. "I'm worried about him man. He already lost his job because of this."

"I know." Randy replied sitting. "I still can believe it's been seven years since he left."

"Me either." Roman says. "I had always hoped he would come back but when days turned to weeks, months and then years I kinda lost hope. I wish we knew why he left in the first place. Did anything seem odd to you between them?"

"No, they seemed as close as they always were." Randy sighed. "I remember Dean saying something about them having a fight but I don't know what it was about and he wouldn't tell me. Anyway I'm going to hop in the shower." He stared to get up but was pulled back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roman pulls Randy into a kiss. Randy's fingers weaved through his hair as he moaned into the kiss. Finally pulling away he frowned. "You do need a shower?"

"Ha ha you're so funny." Randy got up and headed to the back.

Roman put his feet on the table and went back to the TV. It wasn't long before Becky arrived. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Oh just running some errands." Becky says. "Where's everybody else?"

"Randy's in the shower and Dean's asleep." Roman says. "He had another rough night."

Becky frowned and immediately thought of Seth. "Alright." She headed to Dean's room and indeed found him asleep. She felt so guilty keeping Seth's news to herself but she knew that Seth wasn't ready.

 **...**

 **3:47 in the morning**

Dean grumbled as he opened his eyes. He sat up and immediately grabbed his head. Out the corner of his eyes he saw the picture of Seth on his nightstand. Reaching over he picked it up and sighed. He truly did missed Seth like crazy. Even though it's been seven years he was still hopeful that Seth would come back. He was never going to give up on Seth.

 **...**

 **A/N Hey again new story I hope you guys like. I'll probably be updating these two around the same time. Feel free to like or review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Seth and Becky are 25, while Dean, Roman and Randy are 26. Seth had just graduated when he left, he was eighteen.**

 **...**

It was a little after seven when Seth pulled into the elementary school parking lot. Turning off the car he looked back at his son who was staring out the window. Getting out he walked around the car and opened the door. "Alright buddy let's go." After unbucking him the two headed inside. They talked to principal Higgins for about five minutes and signed some papers before she led them to his second grade class.

Miss Lee was sitting at her desk when they walked in. She got up and smiled. "Hi you must be Seth, I'm Miss Lee it's nice to meet you." They shook hands and then she looked down at the curly haired boy hiding behind Seth's leg. "And you must be Tyler."

Tyler nodded but hid farther behind Seth's leg. Felling his father's fingers running through his hair he looked.

"It's okay Tyler." Seth says. "Why don't you go play while I talk to your teacher, okay."

"Okay." Tyler scanned the classroom before going over to the blocks that were the closet to the front desk. Seth kept an eye on him as he talked to the teacher and it was just turning 7:30 when they were finished. After saying their goodbyes Seth headed out. Since it was still early he saw it as a perfect opportunity to go looking for a job but instead found himself driving to his childhood home. His mother's old station wagon was sitting in the driveway. Smiling to himself he pulled to a stop in front of the house and made his way to the front door. Taking a deep breath he reached up and knocked. Seconds later the door opened and his mother's eyes went wide. Before he could say anything he was pulled into a hug. "Hi mom."

Seri pulled back and held Seth's face in her hands. "My baby, I was so worried about you. What happened?"

Seth sighed. "It's a long story."

Later...

"Oh my, he looks just like Dean." Seri says. "Speaking of Dean have you talked to him yet?"

"No." Seth says. "The only person I've told is Becky. She actually helped me unpack and was the first one to meet him. Don't worry I'm going to tell Dean I'm just not sure how." He looked down. "I mean what if he doesn't accept Tyler as his son or is too pissed off at me to even acknowledge him."

"Dean would never do that." Seri says. "He misses you more then you know."

Seth nodded. "I miss him too."

Seri smiled and looked back at the picture. "I still can't believe you had a little boy, I have a grandson."

"Do you want to meet him, maybe he can get to know his grandmother while I talk to Dean." Seth says.

"Of course I would."

 **...**

 **Later that day**

When Roman got home from work he found Dean sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey"

"Hey." Replied sitting up. "Sorry about last night, I know I can get a little carried away sometimes."

"It's alright." Roman removed his jacket and sat down. "How are you doing?" Dean shrugged.

"I had a dream that Seth never left." Dean says. "We never got in that fight and I never walked out."

"What happened that night?"

Dean sighed and sat back. "It was Friday and I went to a party at Cody's house, kind of a graduation bash. Seth was suppose to come with me but didn't feel like being around Cody and the fact that Cody had feelings for me didn't help. There was drinking...a lot of drinking and Cody and I kinda fooled around a little before I puked all over him. After that I left and decided to go to Seth's place since he was alone. The fact that I was drunk off my ass didn't help. I remember him being nervous about telling me something, said it was serious. I told him what happened with Cody and he completely freaked out. Started talking about love and family. I yelled that I didn't want want one. I'm not ready for a kid, probably never will be. His face paled after that and he started crying. I said I don't need this now and I left. The next day he's not answering his phone, not answering me and I'm freaking out. I went by the house and his mom said he went for a drive so I hung out there. I stayed there until late and he never showed up. His mom started to panic so we went up too his room and saw most of his stuff gone. He left a note; I'm sorry mom, now that things have changed for me I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. I'll try to keep in contact, I love you. Tell Dean he'll always be my first and I'll never find anyone like him. It hurts me to leave but I don't know what else to do. Don't hate me. Love Seth." He wiped his face. "I still have the note, read it everyday. He left because of me Rome and I feel that if I drink it'll make me feel better but it makes me feel worse. You say that I should move on but I can't. My heart keeps telling me that he'll come back and no matter how long it takes I'll wait for him."

Roman looked down. "That's pretty heavy, I'm sorry."

"I call his mom everyday too." Dean says. "He writes her sometimes and she'll give the letters to me. Seems like he's doing okay wherever he is."

"Look why don't you hang out with us tonight." Roman says. "You spend so much of your time cooped up in your room. It's game night and we miss hanging out with you."

Dean smiled. "That actually sounds pretty cool."

"Alright then but no alcohol." Roman says.

"Fine Fine I won't drink." Dean says.

 **...**

After getting the address Seth nervously made his way up the stairs. He was glad Tyler was staying with his mom so he could do this. When he reached the door he just stared at it. He couldn't believe he was actually a few feet away from his friends, from Dean. Reaching up he knocked on the door and stepped back. A few seconds later the door opened and he smiled. "Hi Dean."

Dean couldn't believe Seth was here, inches away from him. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare. The love of his life was here, was home.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was seated on Dean's bed while the other man paced before him. Looking around the room he tried to ignore the beer bottles in the corner or how the room smelled of alcohol. "So how have you been?"

"Good." Dean finally stopped and leans against the door. He's been going over what he was going to say to Seth if he'd see him again but it all flew out the window now that he was actually here. "So are you home for good or are you leaving again?"

"I'm home for good."

Dean nodded. "Why'd you come back...no scratch that why'd you leave? Is it because of why happened with Cody...is that why you left?"

"No, that's not why I left." Seth says. "I was going through something and I thought leaving was the best option for me."

"What about me, do you have any idea what I've been through the past seven years." Dean says. "I spent nearly a year looking for you. Reading over those letters a hundred times trying to find some explanation. I know we were going through a rough patch but you've always been the love of my life."

"I know that Dean." Seth says. "Yeah I was pissed off that you chose to be with Cody over me that night but that's not what upset me."

"Then what did?"

"You did." Seth says. "By saying all that stuff about how you didn't want a family, how you didn't want a kid."

"What does that have to do with anything!" Dean yelled.

"Because that night we had that fight I found out I was pregnant!"

Dean face pales. "What?"

Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. "I was pregnant Dean, you have a son."

"Why?"

"Because I was eighteen and I was scared out of my mind." Seth says getting up. "After you said all that my first thought was that you weren't going to accept him as your own. I came back because even after all that I still loved you. I wanted you to meet your son and be apart of his life, be apart of my life again. Truth is that not a day went by that I didn't think about you." Dean just reached down and took the photo out of his hands. "I should have told you back then, I'm sorry."

Dean took in the boys curly blond hair and brown eyes as he moved from the door and sat on the bed. "I don't believe this, all this time."

Silence filled the room and Seth felt the panic bubbling up in his chest. "Do you want me to go?" Dean remained silent so he just decided to give Dean some time alone. "His name is Tyler...Tyler James Ambrose." With that he left the room and as soon as he got to the living room he was pulled into a hug by Roman. He smiled and hugged him back.

"Awe man I'm so glad you're here and okay." Roman says. "I really thought something happened to you."

"It's good to see you too." He pulled back just as Randy pulled him into another hug. "So you and Roman huh?"

Randy frowned and looked at Roman who shook his head. "How'd you know?"

"Becky told me yesterday." Seth says looking over at her.

"Yesterday, you knew he was here and you didn't say anything?" Roman says looking over at her.

"I promised him that I wouldn't say anything." Becky says. "Besides He needed the time alone. She then grabbed Seth's hand and led him away from the others. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I told him about Tyler so the balls pretty much in his court now." He reached over and pulled Kelly into a hug. " anyway I better go." With that he turned and left the house. He drove back to his mother's house and saw them sitting outside. Tyler was running around while a small puppy chased after him. Smiling he got out and walked over to them. "When did you get a puppy mom?"

"I went to the pet store and got it for Tyler." Seri says.

"You what?" Seth grunted when Tyler ran into him, a huge smile on his face.

"Came we keep him daddy?" Tyler says. "I'll feed him and wash him and play with him too, please."

"I figured it would be good for him." Seri says walking over to them. "So he doesn't feel so alone."

Seth sighed and looked down at his son. "Okay Tyler, you can keep him." He smiled when he happily ran off again, the puppy right behind him.

"So how did it go?" Seri asked.

"Well I told him about Tyler." Seth says. "Hopefully he'll come to me when he's ready. But in the meantime Tyler and I have some more things to get for the house. You should come over, I'll even cook dinner."

"That sounds good." Seri kissed Seth and Tyler then watched them leave.

Before going home Seth stopped by the pet store to get some essentials for their new house mate. When they got home Seth made them a quick dinner before bath time.

"Daddy can Moxley sleep with me?" Tyler asked as he got his hair dried.

Seth paused. "Moxley, where did you come up with that name?"

Tyler shrugged.

"Well just for tonight but we have to get some toys and stuff for him tomorrow. You up for that champ?" Tyler nodded. "Alright let's get you to bed." After tucking Tyler in he sat their new puppy beside him. "I'll see you in the morning, love you." He kissed him on the head.

"Love you." Tyler looked over and picked up a picture that was on his nightstand. "Goodnight Daddy Dean." Setting the picture down he laid down and soon drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

The next day Seth was making his way down the school hallways. He knew it was unnecessary because there were teachers posted out to make sure all the kids get to their class okay but he didn't like him going alone. As he neared AJ's class he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Roman heading his way. Tyler noticed too and started to move closer to Seth. "Hey Roman, what are you doing here?"

"I work here." Roman looked down at the blond then back at Seth. "Is he-"

Seth smiled. "Yeah, this is my son Tyler."

"That must have been why Dean was so distant last night. Man he looks just like him." Roman says. "And I'm guessing that's why you left." Seth nodded. He then knelt down in front of him. "Hey Tyler I'm Roman, I'm an old friend of your daddy's."

"Hi." Replied Tyler. He eyed the chain around Roman's neck.

Roman smiled. "You like theses." He pulled the dog tags from around his neck and placed them around Tyler's. "They were your daddy's anyway." He ruffled Tyler's hair and smiled when he smiled. "I better go but you guys should come over sometime, to catch up."

Seth nodded. "I think I'll take you up on that." Roman headed off and he continued his way to Tyler's class.

 **...**

Later that day Seth was back home watching TV while Moxley laid asleep next to him. He's had his phone with him since yesterday just incase Dean called or texted. The fact that he hasn't had him worried. Finally having enough he picked up his phone and started to call Dean but was interrupted by the door. Setting his phone down he got up to answer it. It was Dean. "Hi."

"Hey." Replied Dean shifting on his feet. "Is it okay if we talk?"

"Yeah come on in." They walked back to the couch and Seth picked up Moxley before sitting down. Silence travled a few seconds before Dean finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for what I said that night." Dean says. "I never should have went to that party. I know I've always had a problem with the drinking. I think I get that from my deadbeat dad but that's no excuse." He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, a smile forming on his face. "So we have a son together, what's he like?"

"To tell you the truth he's kinda quiet." Seth says. "I think it's because he had a hard time making friends at his old school. He also has he little outbursts or temper tantrums but what seven year old doesn't." He looked over at Dean who was still smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"No." Dean says and Seth frowns. "I haven't been with anyone else. Everyone told me that I should give up, that you wouldn't come back but I knew you would. I just didn't think you'd bring someone else with you."

Seth smiled again

"What about you?" Asked Dean. "I read in one of your letters that you met someone who changed your life...or was that-"

"Tyler yeah." Seth says. "School is almost out, if you hang out here you could meet him."

Dean nodded. "I'd love to meet him.

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was a nervous wreck as he watched Seth outside from the window. Any second now a bus would be pulling up and he would see his son for the first time. After what seemed like a lifetime a yellow bus pulled up in front of Seth a small boy, his son, hopped down the stairs and jumped into Seth's arms. He couldn't help but smile. As they neared the house he backed away from the window and patiently waited by the couch. He could hear them talking as they got closer and closer. Then the door opened and they stepped inside.

Moxley ran up to Tyler and he picked him up. He started to head for his room when he saw the man standing by the couch. The same man who's picture he kissed every night before he went to sleep. He sat Moxley down and looked back at Seth who was leaning against the door.

Dean eyed the boy as he walked closer and found himself kneeling down. "Hi Tyler I'm Dean, do you know who I am?"

Tyler nodded as Moxley ran back over to him.

"Who's this little guy?" Dean asked petting his head.

"My puppy his name Moxley." Tyler holds him out for Dean. "My grandma gave him to me. Do you want to see my dinosaurs?"

"Sure." Dean watched as Tyler ran off and he looked back at Seth who nodded. Smiling he followed Tyler down the hall.

Seth picked up Moxley and went back to Tyler's room. When he got there Tyler was showing Dean his dinosaur collection. He sat on the bed and just watched the two.

"You must love dinosaurs?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, my favorite is the tyran...tyrant...the big one with the little arms." Tyler held up the dinosaur towards Seth. "Daddy how do you say it?"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex." Seth says.

"Or you can call it a T-Rex, that's much cooler." Dean says sitting back.

Tyler smiled. "What's your favorite dinosaur?"

"Umm probably this one." Dean held up the rapture.

Tyler laughed. "That's daddy's favorite too but I don't like that one. I like this one cause it's big. Daddy got me stickers too, do you want to see them?"

"Yeah." Dean says.

Hours later Tyler laid asleep in his bed while he and Dean cleaned up the toys. Once they were done they started putting up Tyler's fatheads. "He's going to love theses dinosaurs you got for him."

Seth smiled. "I've had them for awhile but never put them up for him." They put the T-Rex above Tyler's bed and stepped back. Picking up Moxley he laid him next to Tyler and kissed him on the head.

As they started to leave Dean noticed the picture of him on the nightstand. He followed Seth to the kitchen and leans on the counter while Seth retrieved two water bottles from the fridge. "Sorry, I haven't really gone shopping yet so water and juice is all I have."

"This is okay." Dean played with the paper on the bottle. "I didn't think you tell him about me?"

"Why wouldn't I, you're his father just as much as I am." Seth says. "I actually talked about you a lot and a few days after he was born I started showing him that picture of you. As he got older he started referring to it as daddy Dean and he asked if he can keep it in his room."

Dean smiled. "So he loves dinosaurs I see."

"Well when he was two he had a hospital visit, nothing serious but in order to get him to calm down she gave him a dinosaur." Seth says. "It was a small T-Rex but he would not let go. As he got older he started asking for more and drawing all these pictures, I still have them all."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah." Seth walked back to his room and seconds later came back with a box. He sat next to Dean who was now sitting on the couch and sat the box in front of him. "There's some pictures in here too, of when he was little, when I was pregnant." He sat back as Dean went through the box, pulling out drawing after drawing. Mostly all of them were dinosaurs. When he got to the photos the first one he saw was one of Tyler when he was first born. "Wow, he came out with a head full of hair."

"That he did." Seth says. "You can keep some of those if you want, I have a million other photo's."

"Thanks." Dean says. "He's quite the little artist too isn't he."

"Yeah he loves to draw."

"So that's drawing and dinosaurs, what else does he like?" He sat back and looked over at Seth who was also leaning back.

"Soccer, I bought him a ball and we use too kick it around in our old back yard." Seth says. "I tried to get him to try out but he was a little shy when it came to interacting with other kids."

"I think they have a soccer team at the school. I'll ask Roman about it for you."

They found themselves getting lost in eachothers eyes as Dean's hand migrated to Seth's. "I really missed you Seth."

"I missed you too." Seth heard Tyler calling for him. "Tyler's woke, it's actually getting pretty late."

Dean nodded. "Is it okay if I stop by again tomorrow?"

"You're always welcome here."

Dean smiled and got to his feet, Seth walked him to the door and he paused before looking back. He pulled Seth into a hug, burning his face I'm the crook of his neck. "I'll make this up to you Seth, I promise." He kissed Seth on the neck before leaving the house. When he got back to apartment he found Becky sitting alone on the couch. "Hey Becky."

Becky smiled. "Hey, where have you been all day?"

"With Seth." Dean sat next to her. "I got to meet Tyler, he's amazing."

"I know and he's so cute." Becky says. "You're not upset with me are you."

"No, I'm not." Dean says. "I understand that he needed the space and wasn't ready to see me yet."

Becky noticed the photos in Dean's hand. "You got more photos, can I see."

Dean handed her the pictures. "Hey do you still have those old picture frames?" Becky nodded. Once he got the frames he headed to his room.

A little later when Randy got home the front was empty but he could hear a vacuum. Settings his bag down he walked back to Dean's room and pushed open the door. "Hey, you spring cleaning?"

Dean smiled and turned off the vacuum. "Naw I just figured I'd clean up a little. How'd class go?"

Randy shrugged. "Class was class." Randy was the only one out of the four that didn't graduate highshool so was going back to get his GED. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Dean said. "I know all of this is huge and I should be freaking out but I'm not. All I want to do is make up the seven years I missed out on, make it up to Seth and Tyler."

"I'm kinda jealous." Randy says. "All of you guys have met the little guy and I haven't."

Dean smiled. "You're gonna love him."

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thrsday**

Seth was sound asleep when he heard his door open. Seconds later the bed dipped and he heard giggling. Opening his eyes he finds Tyler staring at him, Moxley in his arms. "Morning buddy."

"Morning daddy." Tyler says. "Can we have chocolate pancakes for breakfast?"

Seth smiled and looked at the clock. "Why not, why don't you feed Moxley while I fix your pancakes." The two headed to the kitchen and he gathered the things he needed while Tyler fed Moxley. "Hey do you want to help me?"

"Yeah." Tyler hopped on the stool next to Seth. "Can we see daddy Dean after school?"

"Of course we can." Seth says. They spent nearly thirty minutes making breakfast together before sitting down to eat. Around seven he dropped Tyler off at school before beginning his quest to find a job. He spent nearly three hours driving around before heading back home. He spent the rest of the day cleaning and unpacking the house. Once he was done it was just about time for Tyler to get out of school. Grabbing Moxley he grabbed his phone, keys and jacket before heading out. He drove to the school and got out.

Tyler was waiting in line to get ont the when he saw Seth. "Daddy!" He ran over to Seth and hopped into his arms.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun at school." Seth says picking him up.

"Yeah, I played soccer at recess and I scored a goal." Tyler says. "My teacher gave me a note to give to you."

"Well let's get you strapped in then I'll take a look at it." While Seth was putting Tyler in his car seat he saw Ms Lee heading over to him. "Hi Ms. Lee, how was he today?"

"A lot better, he's talking more and interacting with the other students." AJ says. "I noticed at resess that he likes playing soccer." Seth nodded. "Well I put a permission slip in his folder that you can sign. We have games every Saturday and I think you guys will enjoy it. I think you've met Roman before, he's the gym teacher. He's also the soccer coach and the kids adore him. Tryouts are tomorrow after school at five and he can tell you more about it.

"Yeah he's actually an old friend of mine."Seth says. "I will get this back to you tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow." AJ turned and headed back to the other kids.

Seth closed the door and headed to the drivers divers side. "Alright so what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the park?" Tyler asked as Moxley jumped in his lap.

"Yeah we can, do you want something to eat before we go there?" Seth asked and Tyler nodded.

 **...**

Dean was on his laptop looking up information about alcoholics anonymous. He knew he had to take the first step and now that he's got a second chance with the love of his life he wasn't going to do anything to lose him or his son. He was also filling out applications online for jobs. The phone started ringing beside him and he picked it up. "Hello."

"Hi it's me." Seth says.

Dean sat up and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"At the park with Tyler, what about you?"

"Just looking up some stuff on the internet." Dean says. "How was your day?"

"Good, I've been out looking for work all day." Seth says. "I think I finally found something that I really enjoy."

"That's good."

"Hey, are you busy right now because of you're not maybe you can come down to the park with us." Seth says. "I know Tyler will be happy to see you."

"Yeah I'll be right there." Setting the labtop down he got dressed and decided to walk down to the park. It was just about a five minute walk and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Tyler kicking a soccer ball around while Moxley ran after him. He spotted Seth sitting on a nearby bench watching them closely so he headed over to them. "Hey you."

Seth looked over and smiled. "Hi."

Dean sat next to Seth and looked out at Tyler. "So you guys have any more plans roday?"

"Not really." Replied Seth. "I was just going to hang out here and tire him out a little."

The ball rolled over and stopped at his feet. Looking up he saw Tyler running over to him. "Hey Tyler."

Tyler smiled. "Hi, so you want to play with me?"

"Sure." Dean got up and kicked the ball softly and watched as Tyler ran after it.

"Careful, he's pretty good with the ball." Seth says. Dean ran off and started kicking the ball around with Tyler, little Moxley struggling to keep up.

"Come on Seth why don't you join in!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah come on daddy!" Tyler yelled.

"Alright I'm coming." Seth replied getting up. They stayed at the park until it got dark and Seth finally decided to leave. "Do you need a lift home?"

"No that's okay it's not that far." Dean says as he finished strapping Tyler in his car seat.

"I don't mind." Seth says. "I have to talk to Roman anyways about these soccer tryouts tomorrow."

"Man he's going to kill everyone out there." Dean says chuckling.

Seth returned the laugh. "Come on."

"Alright." Dean got in and they headed to Dean's place.

 **...**

Randy was sitting at the kitchen table with his head on a book. "This shit is impossible." He pushed the book away and went to the fridge.

"Randy its not hard." Roman says coming into the kitchen.

"Easy for you to say, you graduated with flying colors." Randy plopped down. "I can't do this."

Roman pulled up a chair and sat next to Randy. "It's okay to ask for help randy. I know you don't like too but that's what I'm here for. You can do this and I'm always here to help." Leaning forward and pulled Randy into a kiss.

Randy sighed. "Fine I could use some help." Just as he grabbed his book the door opened and Dean walked in, Seth right behind. He smiled when he saw the mini version of Dean. "Oh my god he looks just like Dean."

"Hey guys." Seth says walking over to them. "Tyler this is Randy."

"Hi." Tyler says.

"Hi." Randy knelt down and petted the puppys head. "Who's this little guy?"

"Moxley." Tyler said happily.

"Nice to meet you."

 **...**

"You don't know how happy Randy is to finally met him." Dean was sitting on his bed watching Seth as he roamed around his room.

Seth smiled. "So what have you been up too, are you working anywhere?"

"Not at the moment but I'm looking." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and got to his feet. "Hey I was wonderingif maybe you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me sometime. I'm sure Becky and the others could watch Tyler."

"That sounds nice." He walked over to Dean. "Give us a chance to find each other again."

Dean stepped closer and took Seth's hand in his own. "Thanks for giving me this chance to make things right. Tyler is amazing and I can't believe he's mine...ours. I love him so much already."

Seth leans forward and captures Dean's lips. They've kissed a million times but it felt like their first time. His arms went around Dean's neck pulling him closer. It felt so good to be with Dean again. Finally breaking away his head dropped on Dean's shoulder as he pulled him into a hug. "I love you Dean, so much."

Dean pulled Seth as close as he could. "I love you too."

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost nine when Seth pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. "You didn't have to come back with me."

Dean shrugged. "I figured you could use some help with Tyler since he's asleep and with all his new toys. Sorry I kinda went a little crazy the past few days."

"It's okay."

"Why don't you grab Tyler and I'll get the rest."

Seth got out and carried Tyler up to his room. Still sleeping he changed him into his PJ's and sat Moxley next to him. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy." Flicking on the nightlight he softly closed the door before heading back upfront. Dean was standing by the couch with his hands in his pocket, he slowly approached him. "Thanks for the help."

"Anything for you."

"So how are you going to get back home, are you going to walk?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well you're welcome to stay here if you want. I wouldn't want you walking home alone."

He watched as Seth nervously played with his fingers. "Are you sure that it's okay?"

Seth nodded. "I want you too stay."

"Okay." Dean replied. They stood in silence.

"Are you hungry, I can order a pizza or something." Seth says. "Still haven't had a chance to go shopping." Dean nodded. "Okay I um...I'll be right back." He turned on the TV and handed Dean the remote. Their fingers brushed and it sent shivers throughout his body. Smiling he headed back to the bedroom.

Dean watched him go then sat on the couch. He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels before settling on a basketball game. Later after his interest in the game had died down he found himself thinking about the last seven years, nervously playing with his fingers. Feeling eyes on him he turned to find Seth watching him. "What?"

"Nothing." Seth pulled his legs on the couch and faced Dean sitting crisscross.

"No, I know that look Seth." Dean moved closer to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Seth glanced down at Dean's lips before moving back to his eyes. "I'm thinking that I really want to kiss you."

"Why don't you then?" Dean rested his hands on Seth's thighs. "I mean what's-" He was cut off by Seth's lips on his own and he immediately pulls Seth closer. His fingers weaved through his hair as their kiss deepened. Finally breaking away he looked into Seth's brown eyes. "Seth?"

"Shhh...just kiss me."

 **...**

It was around six when Tyler woke up Friday morning and he immediately headed to his dad's room, Moxley right behind him. Pushing the door open he climbed on the bed and over to Seth. "Morning daddy."

Dean turned over and groaned.

"Daddy Dean!"

A huge smile spread across Dean's face. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked sitting back in his feet.

"Well your daddy said that I could stay over, is that okay?" Dean asked sitting up.

Tyler nodded. "Are you taking me to school too...I can show you my classroom?"

"Sure."

"Glad to see you two are up." Seth says leaning against the door. "I made breakfast if you're hungry." Tyler hopped off the bed and headed to the kitchen. "You don't have any plans or anything do you?"

"No." Dean got out and walked over to Seth. "I can stay as long as you want me too." He leans on and just as his lips touched Seth's Tyler's voice interrupted them.

"Daddy can I feed Moxley!"

"Yeah I'll be right there buddy!" Seth looked back at Dean. "Come on before he makes a mess." He started to leave but stopped when Dean didn't move, a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing, come on." Dean walked pass Seth and grabbed his hand leading them into the kitchen where Tyler was struggling to lift of the bag. "Here buddy let me help you with that?"

Seth started setting the table while Dean helped Tyler. Moments later his phone started ringing, stepping away he answered it. Once they were done the three of them headed out. Tyler walked in between the two holding each of their hands. After dropping Tyler off Seth drove to Dean's apartment and turned off the car. "So I wish we could hang out some more but I got an interview in an hour."

"That's okay I still have a lot of stuff I have to get stituated." Dean says. "Maybe we can hang out later?"

Seth smiled. "That sounds good." He leans over and pulls Dean into a kiss. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

 **...**

Once Seth was all done with his interview it was a little before two and he'd be picking Tyler up from school anytime soon. He was sitting on the couch when his phone started ringing, it was Becky. "Hey Becky what's up?"

"Oh my god I want to hear everything that happened between you and Dean last night." Becky practically yelled. "And don't you dare leave anything out."

"There's nothing to tell." Seth says. "We watched the game for a while then just talked most of the night."

"So you didn't sleep together?"

"Yeah but that's all we did." Seth says. "I don't want to rush into anything Becky, I like the way things are between us now. Anyway I don't know if Dean asked you yet but we were thinking about going out tomorrow and we were wondering if you would watch Tyler for us. I'd ask my mom but-"

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow so I'd love to watch him for you." Becky says cutting him off.

"Okay then I'll let Dean know...anyway I better go, I'll call you later."

"Bye."

...

Later that night Seth was sitting on Tyler's bed on his laptop while Tyler played with his dinosaurs, Moxley close by.

"Is daddy Dean coming over again?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow." Seth sat up. "Hey buddy come up her I want to talk to you about something." Tyler hit up and crawled onto Seth's lap. "So what do you think about daddy Dean officially becoming part of our family?"

"I'd love it." Tyler says. "Daddy Dean can stay with us and you can be happy again. We can play soccer and play with my dinosaurs."

Seth smiled. "Daddy Dean and I are going to have a special dinner tomorrow, just the two of us. Becky is going to watch you for us, is that okay?"

Tyler nodded. "Can Moxley come too?"

"If course he can." Replied Seth.

"Okay." Tyler reached down and picked up Moxley.

"So are you excited about playing soccer with the other kids?"

"Yeah. Tyler yarned and snuggled more into Seth.

"Looks like somebody's sleepy." Seth says. "Let's get you changed into your pj's." Tyler almost immediately fell asleep so he headed to his own room. He was both nervous and excited about their date tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay was a little nervous about this chapter for one particular scene. I would love to hear what you guys thought about it. I think once you read it you'll know what I'm talking about. :-)**

 **...**

 **Saturday afternoon**

"Becky!" Dean yelled. He was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself. "Beck get in here!"

"Why are you yelling?" Becky frowmrd when she saw Dean was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "What are you wearing?"

Dean looked down then looked back up. "What?"

"You're not going out dressed like that." Becky walked into the room and headed right to Dean's closet. "This is your first official date since he's been back."

"Don't remind me, I'm already nervous about this." Dean sits on the bed. "The last time we went out on a date was when I took him to Bubbas BBQ joint. He smiled thinking back on that day. "I ate nearly three full plates of ribs that night and when I got home I puked it all up. He stayed with me all night and we just hung out, talked...it was nice."

Becky noticed Dean's leg bouncing and smiled. "Relax Dean, everything is going to be great." She turned back to the closet. "Especially when I find ok you something hit to wear tonight. Don't worry it won't be incorporate or anything, you'll like it."

 **Fifteen minutes later**

Becky was getting everything set up for Tyler when the door opened. Roman, Seth and Tyler came in "Hey...what are you two doing together?"

Roman shrugged. "Just hung out." He headed to the back.

Seth watched him go then looked back to Becky. "Hey Beck." He said closing the door.

"Well don't you look hot." Becky says. Seth was wearing jeans and a blue button down dress shirt. "So where are you two love birds going tonight?"

Seth smiled. "I'm not telling you that but only because I don't even know. Dean said that he planned the entire night out for us. I'm actually a little nervous about all this, I want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, you guys just need to stop worring so much about it."

Seth frowned. "Yeah and was about to speak but that's when Dean walked upfront. He smiled when Tyler headed right for him. "Hey Dean."

"Hi." Dean picked up Tyler and walked closer to him. "You look amazing, as always."

"Thanks, you do too." Seth says. "Okay Tyler do you promise to be in your best behavior?"

Tyler nodded and after saying goodbye watched them leave. He frowned and looked up at Becky who was looking down at him. When she gave him a smile he returned it.

 **...**

The drive was quiet as Seth stared out the window. "So you never said where we were going?"

Dean smiled. "I know." Reaching behind him he grabbed a blind fold. "This is for you."

"A blindfold?" Seth took the blindfold. "Aww you shouldn't have." After covering his face he sat back. About ten minutes later he felt the car stop. He heard a door open and shut them his door was open. Dean grabbed his hand and led him to this mystery place. When he heard a door shut and no longer felt Dean he reached out. "Dean what's going on, where are you?"

"Don't be mad." Dean says removing the blindfold.

After his eyes adjusted Seth realized he was standing in his living room. Candles and flower peddles all around him. "Oh my god...how did you...when did you?"

Dean smiled. "Well when you were out with Roman I got everything set up. When you guys left your house he left the door unlocked while I was parked around the corner."

"I can't believe you did all this."

Dean smiled, taking off Seth's jacket he hung it up on the coat rack before doing the same to his own. "I made all your favorites and even made desert for afterwards. I just want to show you how much you mean to me, how much I want us to be us again." He stepped closer to Seth.

"I already know." Seth says taking his hand. "Still this is amazing."

 **...**

Tyler was sitting on the couch with Moxley on his lap when the door opened. He smiled when he saw the soccer ball in Roman's hand. "Can we play soccer!" He said excidenly.

"Why do you think I brought it." Roman looked over at Becky who was just shaking her head. "What?"

"I had some fun activities for us and you just barge in and take over." Becky says. "Besides it's to late to go to the park."

"That's cool, we can just kick it around in the parking lot." Roman smiled. "Come on you can play with us."

Becky sighed. "Fine, but not to late."

Tyler sat Moxley next to him and started putting on his shoes.

 **...**

Seth always knew that Dean could secretly cook but he never knew he was this good. Looking over at Dean he noticed his thumb tapping on the table. "Something on your mind?"

Dean stopped and looked up. "What do you mean?'

"Your finger, you do that when something's bothering you and you want to talk but you're afraid to."

Dean smiled, Seth could always read him like a book. "I was just thinking about the past few years. When you left you left you took ever part of me with you. I was in a bad place...started drinking...lost my job...blew threw all that money I saved up for us. If it wasn't for Roman and the others I don't know where I'd be." He got up and leans against the counter. "After a few months of nothing I started going to see your mom. She called me whenever she got a letter from you and she'd give it to me. We talked and her being there help a lot."

"I had no idea."

"I haven't had one since you been back and I've been looking for a job." Dean looks down. "I've been doing everything to be that guy you fell in love with again."

Seth got up and walked over to Dean. "Dean you've always been that guy for me, I've never stopped loving you."

"But it'll never be like it was between us before." Dean reached out and took Seth's hand.

"You're right it won't be, it'll be better." Seth says. "Just the three of us, a family."

"I love you so much Seth." Wrapping his arms around him he pulls him in closer. "My everything."

Seth wrapped his arms Dean's neck. "Awe you're just saying that." He pulled Dean into a kiss that started slow but intensified. He felt Dean's hand grab his butt and he giggled a little when he was lifted. Wrapping his legs around his waist he was carried to his bedroom.

 **...**

"He takes the ball down field...no one around him...look at him move that ball...he's approaching the net...kicks the ball...GOAL!"

"Goal!" Tyler shouted. They were in the parking lot.

Becky shook her head and picked up the ball as Roman and Tyler continued shouting. "Will you guys stop yelling, it's after eight and Seth would kill us if he knew we had Tyler out."

"Five more minutes." Tyler asked looking over at her. "Please."

Roman smiled and noticed Randy pulling into the lot. When Tyler and Becky resumed playing he headed over to the drivers side just as Randy got out, clearly upset. "Hey, you're out later then usual. Did something happen?"

"I failed my test." Randy dropped his book bag. "That's the third test so far and I've failed everyone. I'm fucking stupid and should just quit now. Everyone thinks I'm a fucking retard and I'm just over all of it!" Grabbing his book bag he bypassed Becky and Tyler and headed into the building. When he got there he went right to the bedroom and closed the door. Just as he started undressing the door opened and Roman walked in. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Randy-"

"Just give me a second Ro." Randy says turning to him. He started to remove his clothes but Roman pulled him into a hug. Even though he was still upset he felt himself relax in Roman's arms, his face coming down to rest on his chest.

 **...**

Dean placed light kisses down Seth's chest and stomach. His fingers traced the scar from the c-secion and as he kissed his way down Seth's body. Moving back up Seth pulled him into another slow kiss. Pulling back he looked down at seth nervously smiling. "All of a sudden I feel like a vergin again." Seth laughed. "I'm serious, you're the only person I've ever been with and I haven't done anything sexual since the last time we were together."

"Me either but I trust you." He pulled Dean into another kiss and moaned when he felt Dean's hand slip between his legs. One finger slid inside him and he then another causing him to bite down on Dean's lip. His fingers slowly slid them in and out before adding another finger.

"Fucking hell Dean I'm the one down here feeling like the virgin." His hands moved down and rested on Dean's chest.

After a few more minutes of prepping Seth his pulled his fingers out and locked eyes with him. "If it gets to much or if you-" He stopped talking when Seth smiled. "What?"

"Those are the exact words you said to me out first time." Seth says. "If it gets to much or if you're in pain just tell me and I'll stop. I knew you wouldn't hurt me then and I know you won't hurt me now."

Dean returned the smile. "Okay." Looking down he slowly pushed himself in. "Fuck." He looked up to see Seth with his eyes closed, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Seth?"

"I'm okay."

Once he was fully inside he waited until Seth was relaxed enough for him to slide in and out. Leaning down he captured Seth's lips again before moving down to his neck. He rested his head in Seth's neck as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you Seth...so fucking much."

"Oh god I love you too!" Seth hand reached back to grip the headboard as Dean's pace picked up. "Ahhhh fuck!"

Dean watched Seth as he came undone underneath him and brought their lips together as he did as well. It was times like this he missed the most...not the sex but laying in Seth's arms, he just wanted to stay like this forever. "Don't leave again...please...just stay with me." He whispered.

Seth smiled, his fingers weaving through Dean's sweaty hair. "Forever."

 **...**

It was 10:33 when Seth and Dean got back to his apartment. They were standing outside the door. "Thanks for tonight...everything you did for me."

"You're worth everything and more." Stepping forward he pulled Seth close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Just as they were about to kiss the door opened.

Becky stepped out and the first thing she noticed was Seth's messy hair up in a bun, she smiled. "Oh my god you finally did it!"

Seth's face grew red and Dean just laughed. They came in and saw Randy asleep on the couch while Roman watched tv. Tyler laid next to him with his feet on Roman's lap while Randy slept on the other side, his head on his lap. "Sorry we're a little late."

"No problem, you guys are always welcome here." Becky says.

Seth picked up Tyler and Dean grabbed Moxley. He walked Seth downstairs and to his car. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Seth replied.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He gave Seth one more quick kiss and watched him leave before heading back upstairs. Becky was in the kitchen and Roman was still on the couch watching Randy as he slept. He couldn't help but notice that he looked upset. "You okay?"

Roman looked up. "Yeah, Randy just had another tough night."

"Well if you need anything I'm here, you guys have so done much for me. Anyway I can help I can."

Roman smiled. "Thanks man and I'm so happy for you and Seth."

Dean smiled. "Thanks." Heading back to his bedroom he flipped down on his bed and closed his eyes, still thinking about Seth.

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few days later**

 **7:43 Wednesday morning**

Dean looked at himself in his full length mirror. Today was his first official day at his new job and he was a little nervous. This would be his first job in seven years and he wanted to make a good first impression. Grabbing his jacket and keys he headed up front and found Randy sitting at the table with his head in his hands, he frowned. "Hey?"

Randy looked up and gave Dean a small smile. "Hey."

Randy's eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't been sleep. "What's going on?"

"Nothing just tired that's all." Randy wiped his face and sat back.

"Come on, you guys have been there for me all theses years, let me be here for you." Dean says.

Randy sighed, his fingers drumming along on the table. "Do you think Roman will break up with me if I drop out."

"Why would you-"

"Awe, our little boy has grown up." Roman says walking up behind him. He ruffled Dean's hair and laughed when Dean slapped his hand away. "So are you nervous about today?" He walked over and sat next to Randy.

Dean paused before continuing. "Nervous...excited...about to shit my pants."

"Well don't worry you're going to kill it." Replied Roman. "You better go before you be late."

He glanced at Randy who was looking down and sighed. "Alright I'll see you guys later."

Roman looked over at Randy who was looking away from him, head rested in his hand. "Hey, what's going on with you, you've been distant the past few days."

"Just tired." Randy sat back. "You better go too."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking right now." Randy says getting up. "I'm just going to lay down." He quickly headed back to the bedroom and closed the door. Seconds after laying on the bed he was already asleep.

 **...**

Later that day when Seth got off work he quickly went home and changed. Today was Tyler's first soccer game and he didn't want to miss a thing. He still thought it was weird that it was on a Wednesday but just shrugged it off. The game didn't start until six and it was only a little after four thirty but he figured he'd meet up with the others at Roman's place. After picking Tyler up from school he headed to their apartment.

Tyler slowly climbed the stairs, Moxley in his arms. "Is Daddy Dean gonna come to my game?"

"Of course he is but he might be a little late. He started his new job today but I know he'd never miss this." When they reached Roman's apartment he knocked on the door and seconds later Becky appeared.

"Hey guys." Becky looked down at Tyler. "Are you ready to kick ass tonight?"

"Yeah." Tyler shouted.

"Becky!" Seth yelled.

Becky just laughed. "Sorry."

They came in and Seth sat on the couch. "Where's Randy?"

"Locked in the bedroom." Becky sighed. "I think somethings wrong with him and Roman. The last few days he's been not himself and I'm worried."

Seth frowned. "I'll be back." He went to the back and knocked on the door. "Randy open up." No answer so he reached for the knob but it was locked. "Come on Randy open the door." Raising his hand he continuously started knocking on the door until Randy finally yelled to stop from the other side. The door opened and a red eyed Randy appeared.

"What do you want Seth?" Randy walked back over to the bed and laid down.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing I'm just tired." Randy lies. "I just want to be-"

"Don't even." Seth closed the door and leans against it. "Are you and Roman okay?"

"Yeah" He rubbed his neck. "Just been stressing over this school thing...thinking about...nevermind."

"Did you talk to Roman?"

"No but I am...I just need to figure out how I'm going to do that." Randy says. "I know he's going to stay after school so they'll have everything ready for the game so I guess I'll talk to him after."

"Are you going to come?"

"Yeah of course." Randy says. "I'll be out in a minute."

Seth frowned but knew if he kept pushing Randy would completely close himself off and he didn't want that. "Okay."

When Seth left he plopped back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

It was 5:37 that afternoon when Seth pulled into the school parking lot, Becky and Randy pulled up next to him. Looking back at Tyler he smiled. "Almost game time buddy."

"Why couldn't we bring Moxley?" Tyler asked frowning.

"Because he's going to be running around and trying to get away from us." Seth says. "I promise that we'll take him out tomorrow. maybe we can go to the dog park okay?"

Tyler nodded. "Can daddy Dean come too?"

"Of course, now let's go get you all warmed up so you can kick butt tonight okay."

"Yeah!" Tyler yelled.

 **...**

As they headed out to the field Randy spotted Roman talking to another teacher. "I'll be back in a minute." He headed over to Roman who was now heading his way. "Hey."

"Hey." Replied Roman. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier." Randy says. "I know I've been distant the past few days. I've been stressing out a lot and I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Can we talk a minute?"

Rabdy was about to respond but someone called Roman's name, he sighed. "We can talk about it later." He watched as Roman ran back into the field and headed to where Seth and Becky were seated in the stand.

 **...**

Dean pulled into the school parking lot and quickly headed out to the field, he could already hear cheering. Looking out on the field he saw Tyler running after the ball and smiled. After locating Seth and the others he went over and joined them. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Hey, how was your first day?" Seth asked looking over at him.

"Better then I thought it would be." Dean smiled. "How about you how was your day?"

"It was good." Seth says. "So I was wondering if you wanted to stay over tonight. I told Tyler if he scored a goal we would go out for ice cream and stay up late since he doesn't have school tomorrow because of the teachers meeting."

Dean laughed. "Yeah that sounds fun."

 **...**

Later that night Seth unloaded the car while Dean carried Tyler on his neck, both cheering and screaming. Tyler had scored the second goal in the game and they went on to win 2-1 so afterwards they all went out for ice cream. Seth stepped inside and sat Moxley down, Tyler was already hipped up and he knew it would be hard to get him to sleep. He leans against the door while Dean chased Tyler around pretending to be a dinosaur. "Dean he's gonna throw up all that ice cream if you keep doing that."

"Well how else are we going to tire him out?" Dean replied. "I say we give him a shower, put on his nightes and run him around until he's pooped."

"Alright." Seth says pushing himself off the door.

Fifteen minutes later Dean found himself sitting on the couch with Seth half asleep on his shoulder while Tyler chased Moxley around. "New plan, next time he scores a goal we buy him a new toy."

Seth laughed sleepily and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "I'm so glad you're here, I'm so tired."

Dean wrapped his arm around Seth. "Go to sleep then, I'll stay up with him."

"You don't have too." Seth mumbled.

"I want too." Seconds later he could hear Seth snoring slightly as Tyler continued playing. About ten minutes later he was pulled away from his TV show when he didn't hear Tyler. Looking behind the couch he saw Tyler asleep on the floor. Smiling to himself he slipped from under Seth and picked up Tyler, carrying him to his room. He still couldn't believe someone as messed up as him could make someone as beautiful as Tyler or someone as amazing as Seth would love someone like him, flaws and all. Even in high school he always thought Seth deserved better, everyone did. He was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of arms circled his waist, he smiled. "Hey."

"Are you okay, you look lost in thought?" Seth rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm am." Turning around he pulled Seth closer and kissed him. "Come on, let's go to bed." Taking his hand he led him back to the bedroom.

 **...**

Randy was laying on the bed facing away from the door when he heard it open and close. He felt the bed dip and turned to find Roman looking down at his hands, he sat up and leans against the headboard. Almost a minute of silence passed before he finally worked up the courage to talk. "Would you leave me if I dropped out again?"

Roman's head shoots up. "What?"

"I haven't done it yet but I've been going back and forth with it. I just feel like school isn't for me and no matter how hard I try nothing gets through."

Roman sighed. "No matter what you do I'll still be here with you...for you...no matter what you decide." Randy remained silent. "Listen I know there's classes you can take that can help you. Now they're later classes but it'll help, you just can't give up."

Randy looked over at Roman. "I'm sorry, I feel like I'm nothing but a disappoint and not just to you but to everyone." He started to get up but Roman moved across the bed and pulled him down into his lap, arms going around his waist keeping him there.

"Never in your life have you been a disappoint to me and you never will be." Roman says, he kissed him on the neck. "I believe in you and I know that you can do this, you're smarter than you think you are. You just gotta believe in yourself. If it helps I'll even go with you at night."

Randy laid back and placed his hands over Roman's. "You don't have to do that?"

"I want too." Replied Roman. "Because when you're upset it doesn't affect just you, it affects me too. Promise me you'll say something next time when you feel like this."

"Promise." Moving out of Roman's arms he turned around and stradded his waist. "I love you."

Roman pulled him closer. "Me too." Leaning forward his presses his lips to Randy's that quickly intensified. Wrapping his arms around him he quickly flipped him over and pinned his arms above his head. "I missed you." He started kissing down Randy's neck and chest before sitting up and removing his shirt before Randy pulled him into another kiss, fingers tangling in his hair as it deepens. Pulling back he buried his face in the crook of Randy's neck. "I'm so tired but I want you so bad."

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around him. His fingers slowly raking through his hair. "It's okay...we have the rest of our lives to be together."

Roman smiled against Randy's neck. "What else do you see in our future."

"A mini you running around." He frowned when Roman didn't respond. The two of them had never talked about having children but Randy thought about it...occasionally. Now seeing Dean and Seth with Tyler it was all he could think about. "Roman?"

"I see that too." Roman mumbled. "I've always wanted to start a family with you."

"You don't have to say that." Randy says.

Roman looked up. "I mean it...I just never thought you'd want to that's why I never brought it up. I've been thinking about it a lot more since Tyler."

"Me too." Randy smiled again. "So in the near future we'll have a son or daughter."

"We will...and I can't wait."

 **...**

 **Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Heads up HEAVY M/M sex so be warned.**

 **A few days later**

 **Friday no schoo** l

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone going off. Groaning he hit snooze and starts to cuddle closer to Seth's warm body when he felt something connect with his foot. Sitting up he saw Tyler asleep at the foot of the bed. Smiling he laid his head on Seth's chest as his fingers traced his stomach, coming to rest once again on the scar from his c-section. He closed his eyes when he felt fingers in his hair. "Morning."

"Morning...what time is it?"

"Time for me to get up and go to work but I'm so comfortable here with my boys they I don't want to go."

Seth laughed. "Well I don't want you to go either but-"

"I know I know." Sitting up he kissed Seth a few times. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, Tyler's down by your feet so don't kick him." Dean went though one of his bags and grabbed a change of clothes. Half of his stuff was in Seth's closet and he felt like he moved in.

"Must have had a nightmare." He groaned when Dean headed towards the door. "No don't go yet."

Dean smiled. "I'll tell you what, we both are off tomorrow so we can just hang out here all day. Just the three of us and Moxley."

"Suddenly I feel like an old married couple." Seth says setting back down.

"Looking towards the future I see." Dean kissed Seth once more before leaving the room.

Seth just laughed.

 **...**

Randy was woken up by weight on top of him. Soft lips nipping at his neck and jawline before making their way down his chest and to his waistline. Soft moans left his mouth as Roman kissed the base of his simi-hard lower half. His fingers gripped the long locks as the somoan's mouth descended on him. "mmmmm." As he felt himself getting closer Roman pulled off and kissed his way back to his lips. Moving between his legs Roman grabbed the lube and squrted some on his hand before coating Randy with him, himself as well. Randy's arms gripped his shoulders as he slowly entered him. "Fuck Rome what are you trying to do to me." Roman smiled against his lips as he slowly rocked his hips. "Shit...come on Romie you can do better then that." He teased. Roman picked up the pace as Randy gripped the bed sheets. "Ahhhh fuck!" As Randy's voice got louder he pressed his lips to his in hopes of keeping him quiet. As Roman continued he felt Randy bite down on his bottom lip, so hard that it draw blood but he didn't pull away. He felt Randy clench around him and grabbed his already leaking member, pumping it a few times before Randy came with a cry. He continued thrusting in and out until he exploded deep inside his love. Slowly pulling out he collapsed next to Randy...both panting. "We should start the morning off like that everyday." He looked as Roman picked his bloody bottom lip.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to bite so hard." He rubbed Roman's swollen lips with his fingers.

"Don't apologise for that when you know dann well I enjoyed it." Roman sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

Randy frowned a little and looked down at his hands. "Hey...were you serious about last night...about coming with me."

"Of course I was." Roman says looking back at him. "Starting tonight I'll be right there with you."

Randy smiled and looked down at the bed sheets. "Well I'm all sticky now so I'm gonna go shower."

"Wait up." Roman says going after him.

...

A little later that day Seth and Tyler headed to his mothers house. Tyler's birthday was coming up and she had something big planned.

"So how are things with you and Dean?" She asked. They were sitting at the kitchen table while Tyler watched cartoons in the living room.

"There good...you should see him with Tyler mom it's the cutest thing." Seth says.

Seri smiled. "That's good...how's he adjusting to school?"

"He's expressing himself more with the teachers and the other kids." Seth says looking out to the living room. "I was worried about that since he was so closed off at the other school. I really think being with Dean and the others helped him."

Seri smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Seth returned the smile. "So how big is this birthday party suppose to be?

"Well since he'll be celebrating this year with his whole family I want it to be special. I want it to be something he'll remember for a long time."

"Okay what did you have in mind?"

 **...**

Later that day Roman woke up to an empty bed. Streching he got up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked out front. Randy was sitting at the table with Seth and he could hear Tyler laughing while watching TV. He walked up behind Randy and wrapped his arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't want to sit around the house after we left the dog park." Seth says. "When I got here Randy was studying so I just offered to help. I mean I did graduate with the highest score appose to all of us but I'm not bragging."

Roman smiled. "Sure you're not." He walked out to the living room where Tyler hopped up when he saw him. "Hey kid."

"Hi Mr. Regins." Tyler said standing up.

Roman frowned. "That makes me feel like an old man...you know what, why don't you call me uncle Roman."

"I never had an uncle before." Tyler says frowning a little.

"Well now you have two uncles, two dadies, one auntie, one grandma and Moxley. That's a pretty big family, plus you have friends at school." Roman ruffled Tyler's hair.

Tyler smiled. "Can we go play soccer?"

"Sure." Roman looked towards the kitchen. "Hey Seth me and Ty are going to kick the ball around in the parking lot."

"Okay." Seth looked back at Randy who seemed to be lost in thought."

"You Okay?"

Randy looked over at him. "Sorry I've got a lot on my mind right now. Hey, when you found out about Tyler how'd you feel?"

Seth shrugged. "I was scared, the first couple of months on my own were pretty rough and at times I didn't think I could take care of him. Things settled down a little later and when I started my job at the hospital down there everything seemed to fall into place but I still felt like something was mussing. It was Dean, my mom and all of you and I just wanted to come home. Plus I no longer felt safe there."

"Why, did something happen?"

"Nothing." Seth says shaking his head. "Come on let's get back to studying."

Randy frowned but went back to his book. Seth and Tyler stayed until late that night and when they headed home he saw Dean sitting in his driveway. Pulling up next to him he got out just as Dean did. "Hey, how long have you been here?"

"Just got here like five seconds ago." Dean says walking over to Seth. "I missed you today Rollins."

Seth smiled as Dean pulled him into a kiss. "Missed you too, how was work anyway?"

"It was good." He opened the back door and unbuckled Tyler who was asleep and picked him up. "I was hoping that I could stay here."

"I told you that you're always welcome here." Seth says. "Hell most of your stuff is here anyway so you might as well stay." They headed inside and went to the kitchen as Dean carrired Tyler to his room. Once he got him tucked in he headed back upfront. Seth looked to be warming up some food so he silently made his way up behind him and circles his waist. "I love you."

Seth smiled. "I love you too." He turned around in Dean's arms, wrapped his arms around him and kisses him. It was meant to be just a peck so he could finish the food but Dean pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. Dean turned them and hoisted Seth up on the counter top as his lips fell to his neck before pulling Seth's shirt off. He felt Seth's hand undoing his jeans and as they hit the floor he kicked them off. starting on Seth's he pulled him down so he could wiggle out of his jeans before turning him around. Kissing down his back his hands slid down to his hips. "Fuck Seth I need lube."

"Just do it...I can take it." Seth dropped his head on the counter. His eyes fell shut as Dean slid into him. "Oh fuck." His hands reached out and gripped the sides of the counter as Dean's pace began to pick up the speed. The faster he went the louder Seth became so he wrapped one arms around Seth's chest and muffled his moaning with a kiss. Seth's arm wrapped around his neck as he continued to rock in and out of Seth. One hand gripped Seth's hip and dug in when he felt himself close. "Duck Dean I'm gonna...I'm gonna-" Dean suddenly pulled out, turned him and lifted him onto the counter. "Dean what-" Seth moaned when Dean took his already leaking member into his mouth all the while fisting himself. He felt Seth grip his hair as he took more into his mouth. "Ah shit Dean!" He fell back on the counter top and cried out as he came into Dean's mouth. Lifting his head up he saw Dean licking his fingers. "Dean gross."

Dean shrugged and pulled Seth back up and into a kiss. "Can't help it, you taste good."

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean. "Now I need a shower."

"Well you can just take one with me, save water." Dean says.

"But I want to ask you something first." Seth says. "You've been over here so much already and a lot of your stuff is here so what do you think about just staying, for good?"

Dean's smile faded a little. "You want me to move in with you."

Seth nodded, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "If you want, we want you here."

Dean smiled again. "Of course I want to stay, you guys are my everything. I love you so much Seth."

"I love you too."

 **...**

 **A/N Hmmmm...So turns out Dean wasn't the only reason Seth decided to come back home. Randy thinks there's something Seth isn't telling them and as they get ready for Tyler's upcoming birthday Seth is thrown into a lop when a familiar and unfriendly face reappears.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy can we get cookies!" Tyler shouted as they pushed the cart down the snack isle.

"Well I guess...which ones do you want?" Seth scanned the many choices then looked down at Tyler. "Come on Ty pick one." He smiled as Tyler raised his hand to his face pretending to think. He knew he would pick peantbutter, because that was his favorite but he kept that to himself. Suddenly he felt the hairs on his neck raise and he looked up. Standing at the end of the isle was someone who resembled a man he's tried so hard to forget. Just like that the man was gone suddenly gone and when he looked down so was Tyler. "Tyler!" He left his cart and ran down the isle. "Tyler where are you?!"

"Daddy look who I found." Tyler says coming from the opposite way holding a toy dinosaur.

Seth quickly went over to him, kneeling down. "What have I told you about running off like that!" He yelled. "You know better than that Tyler!"

Tyler felt his eyes start to water, his dad had never yelled at him like this. "I'm sorry daddy."

Seth sighed. "I'm sorry daddy didn't mean to yell, you just scared me. From now you don't go anywhere without me, daddy Dean or the others okay." Tyler nodded and he picked him up. "Come on were going home."

 **...**

Later that day when Dean got off work he used the spare key to let himself in. He found Seth sitting on the couch, a pillow clutched to his chest. "Hey, what's going on?" He dropped his keys on the table and sat down when Seth didn't respond. "Seth?" He touched his arm which made him jump. "Sorry." He noticed Seth's red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Seth says wiping his face.

"Come on Seth I know something's wrong." Dean says. "Talk to me."

Seth looked over at Dean and sighed, turning towards him he lowered the pillow. "There's another reason I decided to come back home."

"What do you mean?"

"There was this guy that I use to work with at the hospital." Seth says. "He was an intern there and he seemed cool at first. After a few weeks he started asking me out and I would always tell him no but he kept asking. I started to feel uncomfortable around him at the hospital so I reported it and he ended up getting fired. A week later he started showing up at my house and the hospital, he just wouldn't leave me alone. One day I confronted him outside my house and he attacked me. Luckily my neighbor's were home and chased him off. Called the cops but he just vanished all of a sudden. Two weeks went by and he was still nowhere to be found. When Monday rolled around I went to pick up Tyler from school and he was there, talking to him. I completely freaked out and pulled him from school, quit my job. I didn't feel safe anymore so I decided come back to the place where I always felt safe. I decided to come back to you."

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Seth shrugged, his eyes drifting back down. "Is there something else?"

Seth chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't know...I think I saw him at the store today, he was just watching me."

Dean sighed. "You should have told me Seth."

Seth says getting up. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again so I just forgot about it. I never should have in the first place, I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean got up and pulled Seth into a hug. "Don't, you don't have anything to be sorry for, it's going to be okay." Seth remained silent and just buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, he was terrified.

 **...**

Roman pulled into the parking lot and looked over to find Randy asleep. They had just got back from Randy's night class. Reaching over he gently shook him until he woke up. "Come on we're home."

Randy sat up and stretched. "I'm so tired."

Roman smiles. "I told you not to stay up so late, it's not good for you." Getting out they both headed inside. Randy plopped down on the couch while he headed to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll just eat a slice of pizza." Randy kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag. "So do you have anything special planned for this weeked?"

"Not that I know of why do you ask?" Roman put three slices of pizza on a plate and put it in the microwave.

Randy shrugged. "Just wondering." Their three year anniversary was this weekend so he just figured Roman was messing around. "So I was thinking about maybe getting a daytime job. I don't like sitting around the house all day and not helping with the bills and stuff."

"I told you it's okay." Roman says going back over to the couch withvtge pizza.

"No it's not Rome." Randy replied. "I hate that you guys are doing everything and I hate that you're paying for not only your car but mines too, I want to help." Roman sighed.

"Alright, I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I won't." Randy took the plate from Roman and sat back. Grabbing the phone he called Seth while Roman went back to the kitchen. After a while Dean picked up. "Hey Dean."

"Hey Randy, what's going on?" Asked Dean.

"Nothing, I know it's late but I just wanted to make sure Seth was okay. The last time we talked he seemed upset about something."

Dean leans against the door frame and watched as Seth ran his fingers through Tyler's hair as he slept. "Yeah he's just going through something rough right now. Look I can't really talk right now but I'll fill you in tomorrow."

"Alright." After hanging up with Randy Dean sat the phone on the bedside dresser and sat on the bed. "Hey, what happened?"

"He had a nightmare so I said he could sleep with us tonight." Seth continued running his fingers through Tyler's hair.

Dean moved and laid down behind Seth, his arm going around his waist.

Seth sighed and moved back into Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm going into work tomorrow, can you stay home?" Seth says. "I'm a little nervous about sending Tyler out now, especially after all this."

"You can't just lock yourself inside forever."

"I know that." Seth turned towards Dean. "I just need a day or two, please."

Dean sighed. "Okay."

Seth settled back down and Dean moved closer behind him. Seth went back to running his fingers through Tyler's hair, falling asleep moments later.

 **...**

Tyler woke up first the next day and looked back to find both his dad's sleeping. Looking around he didn't see Moxley anywhere so he climed out of the bed and started to look for him but stopped when he head a voice call his name. "Morning daddy Dean, I can't find Moxley."

Dean yarnes and got out of the bed. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Taking his hand he went looking for Moxley but came up short. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. A man stood before him holding Moxley in his arms. "Moxley, how'd you get out?"

"I found him wondering the streets." The man handed him over.

"Thanks." Replied Dean.

"Daddy Dean." Tyler was going over to the door but stopped when he saw the other man, his eyes grew wide.

"I better go." The man quickly walked away.

Dean closes the door and sat Moxley down, frowning when he saw how scared Tyler looked. "Hey buddy what's wrong?"

"That's the man who hurt daddy."

Dean's face paled and he went out the front door but no one was there. "Fuck." He swore running his fingers through his hair. Going back inside he locked the door and looked out the window.

"Is he going to hurt daddy again?" Tyler asked, his eyes beginning to water.

"No he's not going to hurt daddy." Going over to Tyler he picked him up. "I won't let him." Tyler just wrapped his arms around Dean.

 **...**


End file.
